Lasagna
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Stalker verse) Sometimes friendships can happen in the strangest of places, and after the darkest of times.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, Onision nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, I have recently well...tachnically not recently, but still. I've found out about Onision, and I know that he gets alot of hate, and some of it is deserved, the turtle incident for one, as well as others. But sometimes it goes too far. So, I'm nuetral, anyway, this is just something random that I thought up of. No it is not Onian, just a little friendship thing...though if you have your shipping goggles ship away.**

**This takes place in our Stalker-verse after Aftermath**

* * *

The dark haired Youtuber leaned against the wall, he inhaled, before exhaling a large puff of smoke from the cigarette. He looked back as the other Youtuber were in there partying and having a blast, celebrating Smosh's glorious return from that whole stalker episode. A cold chill ran down his spine, at the thought of what those cold hearted women did to Ian, Anthony and everyone else. He closed his eyes..blocking out the chilling tale from his memory.

He looked back inside, and smiled as Lainey was talking Shay's wife. She was laughing and having a good time, which was good..he liked that, he loved his wife and liked seeing her happy. But it was strange for them to be invited...to come and hang around with these other Youtubers. He wondered why Smosh even invited him and Lainey in the first place. Yes, he was just as shocked and surprised when Anthony's fiancee had emailed him and asked him to send a small message to Smosh after telling them the whole story.

He was even more shocked, when they actually invited him and Lainey over. Though the strange and suspicious looks the others had given him and Lainey weren't. He wondered why he even bothered showing up, since really no one liked him.

But, then again, he knew the others hated him and he did love messing with people who hated him. He looked up as the smell of lasagna wafted near him, he turned and saw Ian emerge from the door.

" Hey Greg, this Lasagna you brought? awesome dude." Said Ian, flashing him a thumbs up.

" Thanks, Lainey made it though...she added red pepper flakes for flavor." Said Greg, before taking another puff of his cigarette.

" You want to sit down?" Asked Ian, motioning to a couple of lawn chairs.

" No thanks...what about you though, I mean you did just recover from being tort-" Greg immediately stopped in his track as as Ian winced.

" Sorry, I have a big mouth." Said Greg awkwardly.

" Its fine, and to be fair yeah I should but I'm ok." Said Ian with a small smile. Greg nodded and cleared his throat awkwardly. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and offered Ian one.

" No thanks dude."

" Right, wouldn't want you ruining the squeaky clean image." Joked Greg, Ian playfully scoffed.

" Squeaky clean? you did see the video where we ate the space poo, and Anthony had a penis tramp stamp right?" He asked, just as Jokingly.

" Psh, childs play my friend. Pure childs play compared to moi, after all I'm the one who married a nineteen year old." Said Greg teasingly, and then it divulged into a small battle of who was more controversial, with Ian finally giving in and admitting defeat. And Greg found, this was a rather nice change of pace compared to how his jokes were usually treated. It was nice to have someone joke around with him, to laugh and just have a good time with instead of having to defend himself and try to justify every action he did.

" Why did you invite me and Lainey by the way? I mean, thanks but I didn't really think we were welcome." Said Greg, bluntly. Then again he was known for his blunt honesty. Ian paused for a second, should he tell him? He sighed, and looked at the dark haired Youtuber.

" To be honest, you do have a penchant for being a bit of a dick, but when it comes right down to it...you're a pretty cool guy to hang with, you're not afraid to say your mind."

" Is this the part where you confess your undying love for me? " Teased Greg, making him scoff.

" Yeah right, I'm pretty sure your name is not Melanie, nor are you a girl." He replied with a small chuckle.

" And sometimes, you're actually pretty funny." Said Ian with a friendly nudge, Greg smiled and nudged him back. " As for the others, give them time...they'll come around eventually, "

Greg nodded and looked down at the ground, when he saw Ian about to leave.

" Where are you going?" Asked Greg.

" I'll be back, just gonna get some more of that awesome lasagna." He replied, before heading back inside. Greg leaned against the wall still smoking, Ian was a nice guy, readily accepting of others, and seeing the good in him. But for all of his sarcasm and quick wit, for all of the "bananas"he had, it was...lonely sure he had Lainey, whom he loved more than anything in this whole world, as well as Dobbs and Leelu, his adorable dogs, and he apprieciated his fans...

It was lonely, he looked back at all of the other Youtubers, he chuckled as one of Shay's daughters was now brushing his wife's hair,as she talked to Anthony's girlfriend. He was friends with them once, but a combination of all the drama with Shiloh, his videos, and all sorts of other thing he'd done had pushed them all away from him. And he was fine with that. After all, he wanted to surround himself with positivity, and good vibes.

All he felt was the negativity, the outright scorn, which he thought was really hypocritical of them, considering what happened just a week prior. Then again Smosh was friends with everyone...and he wasn't.

He looked up as Ian reappeared with two plates of Lasagna.

" Here, you brought it, you should have some too." Said Ian, Greg opened his mouth to say a witty remarck...stopping when he saw the sincerity in Ian's blue eyes.

" Thanks." Said Greg taking the plate.

" Oh right, and we're playing video games in the other living room if you wanna join in." Said Ian, Greg looked at him curiously. He met Lainey's eyes as she smiled and waved at him, he looked back at Ian, who seemed to be trying so hard to befriend him, and make him feel included. And after the week, the poor guy had? Well, Greg would go on with it. He followed after Ian to the living room, where once again a few looked at him warily. He just ignored it though, wincing at the long scar trailing down Lasercorn's arm. He couldn't imagine how that must've felt.

" Damn it Joven, you're making us lose!" Exclaimed Lasercorn, Jenna and Mari highfived as they'd beaten Lasercorn and Joven. Soon, Greg found himself joining in and dare he say it...having fun? Finally once the party was over, and everyone was heading home, Lainey was chatting with Kalel and Mel. while Greg stayed with Ian and Anthony.

" I'm sorry...for what happened, and...for saying that stuff." Said Greg.

" Hey, you were kidding around right? besides, like I said..you're a pretty cool guy under the layer of doucheness." Said Ian, making Greg chuckle.

" Same goes for you Hecox." Teased Greg, Anthony smiled he knew that reg wasn't the most well liked of all Youtubers, but he did seem like a decent guy.

" And if you ever wanna hang sometime, my door is open." Said Ian. Greg smiled and nodded.

" Thanks, " Said Greg, as he and Lainey walked off, Lainey smiled up at her husband and kissed his cheek.

" Did you have fun?" She asked.

" Y'know what? I did, I thought I wasn't but...I actually did. and I think, I may have made a new friend."

* * *

**I'm so sorry if I made Greg out of character, this is the first time I've writte him before, so please forgive me. Also what did you think?**


End file.
